Breeze and Skorupi
by SkorupiTrainer575
Summary: A trainer and her Skorupi get ready for the league.
1. Training for the League!

Two trainers were getting ready to fight- Breeze vs Steve. They didn't like each other and their Pokemon being enemies didn't help, either. "With a Pokemon so slow, you'll get beat in seconds!" Steve laughed. "Say that to your Wortortle, Bragger," Breeze retorted. Her Skorupi hissed at Steve's Wortortle. The water type Pokemon growled back.

"Wortortle, use Hydro Pump!" Steve said. "Use Dig!" Breeze called. Skorupi dug underground and dodged the attack. There was a bam and Skorupi appeared behind Wortortle. "Use Pin Missle, now!"

Skorupi got a few hits on Wortortle. It grunted in pain, and then used Aqua Jet. "Cross Poison!" Breeze said. Both attacks countered with Wortortle taking a bit of damage. "I'm gonna win the Kalos League!" Steve insisted. Skorupi attacked with Shadow Ball. "Fate will tell," Breeze said, obviously irritated. The Kalos League is in a few days. All trainers were training hard. "Skorupi can take down a Braixen," Breeze muttered. _I wouldn't need to worry about fire types, or flying types, or fire-flying types, I have it ALL handled,_ she thought. Soon, Wortortle fainted. "I guess Wortortle is a little rusty today..." Steve said. A girl soon ran up to them. It's Angel, Breeze's friend. "Alright, enough bickering. I trained my Meowstic to be top notch, so is my

Torracat." She said, waving a hand. Steve ran off. Skorupi gave a shudder and Breeze picked her up. (yes, Skorupi is a girl) " League's in two days. There will be many competitors. We must train." Breeze came from Alola, and she had a secret weapon- her Z-Ring, and a mega stone for Mega Evolving Altaria. "I don't fear fire or flying types, just Mega Evolutions and other Z-Moves," she added. Angel sighed. "Yep..."

 **Skorupi:**

 **Moves:** Pin Missle, Cross Poison, Shadow Ball, Dig, Poison Tail, Aqua Tail


	2. Fighting the League!

Today was the day. The Kalos League. So many trainers, and even more Pokemon. "We're gonna win this thing!" Breeze exclaimed. "Skorupi, Skor!" Skorupi agreed. She soon met up with Angel. "Hey! Are you ready to battle? Cause I am!" She said. "I can't be less ready than _you_ , Angel!" Breeze replies. The two registered. As they did, Breeze noticed Steve out of the corner of her eye. There was a Blastoise with him. _So his Wortortle evolved, huh,_ Breeze thought. "Skor..." Skorupi muttered in dismay.

On the big screen, all the Trainers participating were shuffled randomly (their pictures were put on cards) and Breeze went to see her match. It was a girl with blond hair- Katie.

Angel's rival was a boy named Martin. The Trainers went to the seatings to await their battle. "Hello everyone and _welcome_ to the Kalos League! Our first battlers, Angel and Martin! Both trainers are required to use 3 Pokemon, and a random battlefield will appear. Trainers, pick your Pokemon!" The announcer cried. Angel sent out Torracat. "Torracat!" It exclaimed. Martin sent out a Raichu. Then, a desert themed battlefield appeared. "Battle begin!"

"Torracat, use Ember!" Angel cried.

"Raichu, Thunderbolt!" Lightning and fire met and countered each other out. Smoke covered the battlefield. "Now! Use Dig!" Martin called. There was still a lot of dust and smoke. Angel got an idea. "Torracat, use Ember inside that hole!" Torracat did, and a second later Raichu came out, burnt. "Raiii!" It cried. "Gah! Raichu! Use ThunderWave!"

Angel smirked. "Kick up the sand, Torracat!" The fire cat went up in the air, and used Tackle. A wave of dust rushed towards Raichu. It had no idea where was Torracat. And this was Torracat's chance. "Use Fire Fang!" Angel cried. That did it. Raichu fainted.

"...and Torracat is the winner!" Breeze was already getting ready. She can't slack through, she must make it to the end.

A few moments later, Torracat defeated Martin's Froakie before getting defeated by Meowstic. It defeated Martin's last Pokemon, Noivern, too. Now it was Breeze's turn. "Our next trainers, Breeze and Katie!" A riverside battlefield appeared. "Your Pokemon?"

Breeze sent out Klauncher. "Claunch!"It said. Katie sent out Lurantis. A grass type. ("Battle begin!")

"Clauncher, use X -Scissor!" Breeze called. Clauncher sped above the water. Bam! A direct hit. "Lurantis!" Lurantis grunted in pain. "Lurantis, solar blade!" Katie cried. Lurantis started building up energy. It was a charged move. "Don't let it charge! Aqua Jet!"

"Claaunch!" Clauncher bolted at Lurantis, surrounded in water. It didn't do much damage, but disrupted the SolarBlade. "Argh! Use Petal Blizzard!" Katie exclaimed. "Dive underwater!" Breeze responded. Clauncher dove underwater and dodged the attack. "Final move, let's wrap it up. Flash Cannon!" Breeze said, as Clauncher fired a huge, silver blast at Lurantis. " Lur..." it fainted. "Lurantis return. Go Gligar!" Breeze was unsure why she used a Ground Type. "Use Guillotine!" Gligar dashes at Clauncher with incredible speed and slashed at Clauncher. With one hit, Gligar had defeated Clauncher. "Clauncher return. Good job today, now rest. Okay, Skorupi, you're on!" Breeze's companion leaped on battlefield. "Use Cross Poison!"

"Dodge!" Katie yelled. Gligar glided out of the way. "Now, use X Scissor!"

Gligar charged at Skorupi. "Quick, use Pin Missle!" Breeze called. The attacks countered. "Show em your guillotine, Gligar!" Gligar's claws lengthened and it prepared to one hit Skorupi. "Not this time! Grab it!" Breeze commanded. Skorupi grabbed Gligar's claw. It couldn't move. "Pin Missle!" There was a bang and Gligar dropped out of Skorupi's claw, defeated.

"For my final Pokemon, Charmeleon!" Katie cried. There was worry in her voice.

"Use Dragon Claw!" The Fire Pokemon lunged at Skorupi. "Counter with Poison Jab!" The attacks countered once again. "Flamethrower!" Katie said. "Cross Poison! Then use Dig!" Breeze shouted. Once the attack countered, Skorupi dug underground. Charmeleon scanned the area. There was barely a sound. Suddenly, Skorupi emerged behind Charmeleon. "Let's go! Aqua Tail!"

"Skor!" Skorupi lashed at Charmeleon with its tail. A very affective move, Charmeleon fell to the ground.

Breeze had won her battle.


End file.
